First Snow
by lakerie
Summary: Blair has a little trouble with the first day of snow.


First Snow

Summary: Blair deals with the 'joys' of the first days of snow. (Another oldie being reposted.)

Warnings: mild swearing, h/c

Disclaimer: The Sentinel is property of Pet Fly and Paramount. Fanfiction is written for purposes of enjoyment only.

Blair dumped his coat and pack on the floor the second he walked through the loft door. Toeing off his boots, he didn't even bother to look where they landed. 'This day sucked,' he mentally ranted as he made his way to the bathroom, a trail of wet clothing carelessly discarded across the hardwood floor behind him. Coming to a stop in front of the sink and mirror, the bedraggled grad student took in his wet hair plastered to his head and an unwelcome welt forming above his left cheekbone. "Great, a black eye, just what I needed," he grumbled as he leaned in closer to his to inspect the damage.

"You know what," he said to his likeness, "that's it. I just need to soak and let all of the bad karma of the day wash away. By the time I'm done, there won't be enough hot water left in this building for Mr. Stedwell in 127 to soak his bunions or Mrs. Hill in 248 to wash her precious Poopsie. Stupid mutt doesn't need a bath everyday anyway. I'm gonna run this town dry, because," he paused glaring at himself, accompanied by another poke to the painful bruise, "I. Don't. Care."

Once the tub filled, hot steam rolled out of the small room and down the hallway like a grey spectre. Candles lit throughout the loft flooded the place with vanilla and sandalwood. His stereo speakers were stretched across the hallway and set on toilet lid, allowing the soothing sounds of Pachelbel's Canon and ocean waves to resonate a much needed sense of peace. And finally, soft bubbles floated lazily across the heated water, beckoning him to slip under and let this crappy day be gone.

Grabbing onto the towel rack for support, Blair eased off his boxers, careful not to pull the muscles across his sore butt. "Oh yeah, another token reminder of this day," he fumed. Turning in a slow circle, he tried to survey any visible damage to his backside, only to make out a rather large dark bruise forming across his lower left cheek. "Great, now I have a matching set. How nice," he groaned as he flipped off the light and let the candle's glow fill the small space.

With great care he lowered himself into the intoxicating water until only his face was visible. With eyes closed, he allowed the peaceful strains of violins and the soft roll of waves soothe his frazzled nerves. Now, he was ready to let his crappy day go.

oOo

Jim stood outside the loft door and stomped his feet to remove the remains of slush and snow from his boots. What a crappy day. It amazed him how every time the weather changed that the world went to hell in a handbasket. You know, he mentally ranted, it's not as if people had never seen snow before. Suddenly everyone forgets how to drive! It had taken him over an hour to get home.

Pushing the front door open, his senses met with darkness and the soft sound of classical music. His eyes adjusted automatically to his surroundings, just in time so that he didn't trip over Blair's strewn belongings across the floor. "Sandburg," he growled under his breath as he followed the trail.

Flickering candlelight danced shadows across the hallway teasing Jim's senses and he could actually feel the humidity rise the closer he got to the bathroom.

"Blair, I'm home," he called out as he cautiously stepped over speaker wires in the doorway, hoping to give his roommate enough warning so as not catch an eyeful. The older man laughed at the sight that greeted him. His roommate had fallen asleep with his face pillowed on a washcloth against the side of the tub. The steady rise and fall of the sleeping man's chest made the bubbles ebb gently back and forth across the water.

Leaning down, he lightly placed his hand on a damp shoulder, "Blair, wake up."

Startled, Blair yelped in surprise, thoroughly splashing his partner.

Jim quickly stepped back out of range "Whoa, Chief, it's only me."

"Jim? What are you doing here?" Blair asked as he sat up and brushed the bubbles off his face.

"I live here, remember?" Jim flipped the overhead on and watched Blair blink rapidly to adjust to the bright light. "What happened to your eye? One too many girlfiriends again?"

Blair reached up and gently touched the darkened area. "You would not believe the day I've had. I'm telling you, Jim, I was ready to pack it up and head to warmer places earlier today."

"Is that why your clothes are lying all over the place and the bathroom feels like the tropics? How about you get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. You can tell me all about it as you fix dinner."

"As I fix," Blair started but stopped when he looked up and caught a mischevious grin aimed his way. "Are you going to stand there and stare all day?"

Jim rolled his eyes as he turned and walked out of the room, "Oh please, Chief, I imagine there are larger prunes at the market." A wet washcloth sailed past his head and hit the wall beside him, dropping to the floor with a splat. "Don't forget to pick that up when you get your wet clothes off the floor."

oOo

It took Blair longer than a minute to make it from the bath to his room. Pulling the curtain closed behind him for privacy, he dropped his towel and attempted to get another look at the bruise on his backside. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he poked at the large black circle. Not only did his butt hurt but his back and arms complained even stronger. So much for the healing therapies of a hot bath.

With the grace of an old man he pulled on warm sweats and socks, doing his best not to groan out loud. The last thing he needed was Mother Hen Ellison to hear. Tying his damp curls back from his face, he surrendered to the inevitable inquisition and made his way out to his partner.

In the brief amount of time it had taken him to get dressed, Blair discovered that Jim had put the speakers back beside his bedroom doorway and the clothes were off the floor. "Thanks, Jim. You didn't have to do that, I would have picked everything up."

Looking up from the chicken he was preparing, Jim watched Blair out of the corner of his eye. "Not a problem, Chief. Have a seat and tell the doctor all about your day." He didn't miss the grimace from Blair at the word 'doctor' and the stiff way his partner walked over to a dining room chair, then sitting slowly. He was beginning to suspect that his partner had more than a black eye.

Blair sighed, "You know, Jim, I think snow makes people stupid."

"How so?"

"Well, on my way to class this morning some woman blows right through a yield sign and pulls right out in front of me. She never even looked. The road was pretty icy and when I tapped the brakes, I slid right into a snow bank."

Blair stopped when Jim pulled out a chair and sat down beside him.

"Go on," the older man encouraged.

"I was okay, Jim. A couple of other drivers stopped and helped push me out. Anyway, I make it to school and hurry because I'm late for class. When I try to get in the building, the door is frozen and apparently someone on the other side was trying to push it open, because all of the sudden it bursts open and I got knocked flat on my ass."

"Chief?"

"I'm fine. Stop interrupting because it gets better. So, it's suddenly like the running of the bulls or something. All these freshmen come pouring out of the building at top speed because apparently their teacher didn't show and the fifteen-minute wait time was up. They were making a break for it just in case the poor schmuck might show. Thinking the stampede is over, I make it back to the door, when 'Wham' it flies open and nails me again, back on my ass! I go flying and land on an ice covered cement step, right on my tailbone. That hurt."

Blair looked at Jim. Concern written all over the older man's face but he remained quiet.

"By the time I made it to class, it only had ten minutes left so I went to my office instead. My next class was across campus and I decided to walk…thinking it would be relatively safe. Half way there, heading my way are these two girls, both over six feet tall. Jim, they had to be Amazons. Just as they are passing by, one slips in the slush, taking out the other, and that one took me down with her elbow to my eye. They both end up landing on me and I landed in a mammoth sized puddle. You know man, chivalry goes only so far."

"I decide after they are on their way that I might as well bag this day and head home before something worse happens, right?"

Jim nodded, still silent.

"Back in my car, I think I'm safe. I was almost home when this teenager in his Dad's new SUV looses control. Why do people think four-wheel drives can do anything on ice? I get this feeling of how a bug must feel heading for a windshield when it comes careening towards me. Bam! Thank God I had my seatbelt on."

Jim stood and headed over to the coat rack by the front door, grabbing a pair of winter jackets from their hooks .

"Where we going?" Blair asked when Jim helped him slip one on.

"Where's your car, Chief? I didn't see it when I got home tonight."

"It got towed to the garage. I walked the rest of the way home."

Jim shook his head as he zipped up his own coat. "I can't believe you. Why didn't you call me?"

Blair eyed his roommate suspiciously. "I made it home in one piece."

"Come on," Jim said as he helped Blair stand.

"Ah, Jim, I'm fine," Blair, whined. "I don't want to go."

"Chief, you've had several falls and car accidents today. Let's go make sure you are okay."

"Jim."

"Blair."

"No."

"Yes."

Blair knew he was going to lose this battle of wills. Thinking of the huge bruise on his butt, that he was in no hurry to show Jim, he sighed. "You have to help me to the truck. My muscles are starting to stiffen up."

Jim wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist and smiled. "Chief, I don't think I should let you back out until Spring."

"Let me? Did you say 'let me'? I'm not your pet, Ellison." Blair chuckled outside as he accepted help from his friend into the truck.

"I bet they have a doctor and bed waiting for you." Jim grinned as they pulled out into traffic.

"Yeah, and big needles. I can feel them already," he pouted as he looked out the window.

"Blair."

Jim's quiet serious tone caught the young man by surprise and he turned to his partner. "Jim?'

"I'm glad you're in one piece, Chief. I saw an accident today where people didn't walk away."

"Is that why we're on our way to Cascade General?"

There was a brief silence before he answered. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Blair."

"Same here, Jim. Now, if you're done getting all sentimental, let's go find someone to look at my butt."

"We're not going to pick up dates, Sandburg," the larger man snorted with a shake of his head.

Blair laughed as he leaned on his friend while being carefully maneuvered around the doors of the hospital. I guess this day didn't suck after all.

The End


End file.
